


[Podfic] About Sleep and Coffee and the Existence of Fate

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sherlock talks in his sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Naturally, John was startled when suddenly the ultimate solution occurred to him: Marriage. This was, of course, a bit of a fundamental problem rather than an actual solution. One didn't simply use the words “Sherlock” and “marriage” within the same sentence. Not even in a hypothetical context.(Five times John kind of wanted to propose to Sherlock, and one time he didn’t have to.)





	1. Long Legs in Copenhagen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [About Sleep and Coffee and the Existence of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328727) by [Atiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiki/pseuds/Atiki). 

> I'm posting this pod on a wing and a prayer! I have asked permission but not heard back. It would appear that the author is no longer around but if I have that wrong, please let them know that this exists and to let me know if they don't want it 😳! 
> 
> I fell in love with the fic on first reading it, so I hope you'll do the same.
> 
> Music: Gleam Of Light 2 by Keith Beauvais and Dave James


	2. Alcove Epiphany




	3. Chair Sex Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. Explicit!!


	4. Criminally Awful Tableware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely weekend, lovely peeps!


	5. Absolutely Nobody is Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another week! This will be my last for a little while, so we'll make the most of it!!
> 
> Poor Sherlock really isn't feeling well and he manages to push John beyond his limits.


	6. The Most Brilliant Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me for the final chapter of this wonderful story. A lovely long chapter which is exactly what it says on the tin. The Most Brilliant Sunday. Watch out for the saucy bits!!


End file.
